A pump journal can be surrounded by a pump bearing which has a support plate fixed to its outer surface and lying in a radial plane of the pump journal. Separate fasteners, such as bolts, are sometimes used to secure the support plate to a pump housing. In some constructions, the peripheral portion of the support plate is sandwiched between mating portions of the pump housing.